


Union

by ZekkKiray



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekkKiray/pseuds/ZekkKiray
Summary: When Rayla had to visit Prince Callum to fulfill a request, she had no idea what she was getting into... Or did she?orRayla and Callum are having some fun at night.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 137
Collections: Rayllum Porn





	1. Conception

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,  
> welcome to my new fic "Union".
> 
> I should've worked on my Kim Possible fic, really, but this idea here was stuck in my head and I knew I wouldn't get anything done unless I write it down.  
> So thanks to my lacking ability of compartmentalisation and my horny version of a normal brain, I bring you the following fic.  
> For those of you who want to have a bit of a surprise twist, please skip this note, because what follows now is a bit of a spoiler intended for the exceptionally squeamish.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Dragon Prince. I know, what a surprise.
> 
> Spoiler:
> 
> The first part of this fic may seem like a bit non-con, but I assure you, it is everything but, otherwise I would've used the warning.  
> Callum and Rayla, as will be revealed, are merely roleplaying a little. They're married, they're happy and everything they do is very much consensual.  
> It isn't even that much non-con, honestly, this spoiler exists merely because I'm a paranoid fuck and there are people out there who get their panties in a bunch over absolutely everything.
> 
> Spoiler end.
> 
> So, with that out of the way, have fun ladies and gents!

Rayla gulped as she stood in front of Prince Callum’s bedroom.

_This is ridiculous._

The glasses and the decanter clinked on the dinner tray she was balancing on one hand, betraying her anxiety.

She took a deep breath and willed herself to calm.

Still trembling slightly, Rayla rapped on the wooden door.

“Come on in!”

The elven girl opened the door, but thought better to enter yet.

The first thing she noticed was the gush of warm air that washed past her body. Though it wasn't exactly cold in the castle, the hallways were always a bit chilly during the winter months and her taut nipples under her creamwhite and brown maid dress were a testimony to that.

As her body greedily soaked in the warmth through the rather thin garment, they softened; only to stiffen slightly again as it happened when she let herself sink into hot bathwater.

Rayla felt a blush creep up her face and embarrassedly rubbed curtly over her chest, praying to the gods that it wouldn’t be too noticeable to the prince.

“The refreshments ye ordered, Yer Highness.”

Prince Callum, currently sitting on his desk over some papers, looked up over to her.

“Ah, yes.” He gave her a polite smile. “You can put them on the night table.”

Rayla walked beside the bed, but hesitated for a moment. The table was so low…

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him watching, his gaze lingering on her ostensibly disinterested, but Rayla knew what he was waiting for.

She bowed down to place the tray and, as expected, she felt the hem of her robe riding up, revealing more and more of her creamy, toned thighs to Callum.

She could feel his gaze burning on her skin, how he wished her movement would reveal even more and she shivered at that thought.

“On second thought, please pour a glass for me now.”

She withstood the desire to roll her eyes, and did as he asked. A thought came to her mind and she convinced herself to stay bent over. _Couldn’t hurt to give him a little show…_

With all the grace she could muster, Rayla straightened herself again, but suppressed the urge to correct her clothes. She would _not_ give him the satisfaction of showing him how he got under her skin. She would not fidget with her hem like an insecure teen who experiences for the first time the effect her body had on boys.

Her firm breasts bobbed gently under her robe as Rayla walked over to his desk, her hips swaying a bit more prominently, in a manner she hoped was enticing to him.

But her display was for naught, he was already engrossed in his paperwork again.

Her heart fell a bit, the success of her request hinged on the notion that he was as docile as every other red-blooded young man. If she even couldn't keep his attention on her for that long...

She stepped right up to him and placed the glass of wine next to his work, leaning a bit more forward than was strictly necessary. The loose dress hung low, granting him a view down her cleavage in a way that wasn't remotely modest but still in a manner that could defended as a simple wardrobe malfunction.

However, Callum didn't even spare a cursory glance. "Thank you. You are excused."

Rayla took a few steps back to put some space between them, but didn't make any other inclination of leaving, hands folded meekly in front of her, head hung low.

Callum kept working for a few more minutes before he turned to her _very_ deliberately, acknowledging her continuing presence with a stern look.

"I said you can go now."

Rayla looked him straight in the eyes, desperation on her face.

"Please, mah lord", she winced as her emotional turmoil caused her accent to show, stronger than usual, "Ye have tae hear me."

"I _have_ to?" Callum inquired, but more out of reflex. The lessons he received as a child what was proper for a prince and what wasn't were too deeply engrained than to be disregarded completely, though he didn't saw the appeal of the whole 'aloof royalty' shtick.

He liked people and liked to be among them, talk to them, learning about them; it was something that had made him almost ridiculously popular with the servants, especially the lower ones.

"I'm sorry." He blinked at her reassuringly. "Please continue."

"A- A humbly request that- that ye speak with the king for a raise. A heard that a bonus had been granted to Yasmine for 'exceptional service' by the king on behalf of Sir Soren…" Her voice faltered at Callums exasperated sigh.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" He waved his hand encompassing his entire desk, almost completely covered in papers riddled with graphs, charts, and black and red numbers.

"The _king_ ," he laced the word with as much affectionate sarcasm as only a brother, step or otherwise, was allowed to, "is too generous for his own good. Or rather, for his treasury. So I'm sitting here, trying to think of ways how I could propose reasonable changes to taxes and salaries to the king without triggering his kind heart or alienating the affected groups. And that wouldn't be half as bad if _Sir_ Soren," now the sarcasm wasn't as affectionate, "wouldn't grant 'bonuses' to every maid who knows how to sweet-talk and wet his dick." He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"And here _you_ are. You're a personal servant of the royal family, your pay is higher than most, and yet you are demanding a bonus. What for, do tell?"

Rayla blushed at this. "A- A saw a rather nice garment-"

"No," Callum interrupted her, growing increasingly annoyed, "I meant what did you do to earn such a thing?"

"A- A do good work around here-"

"Your usual work, for which you get, as mentioned, paid rather handsomely." He motioned her to go on.

"Aam sorry," she said instead. "I see now that ye're clearly very stressed this evening." The elf touched his thigh lightly, her voice a sensual whisper, but she was trying a bit too hard, obviously not used to or maybe comfortable with this type of seduction. "A would be neglecting mah duties if A wouldn't be there for ye…"

Callum sighed inwardly. _Of course…_ He grew somewhat tired of this. It wasn't that he wasn't used to this kind of situation, many of the female servants had expressed similar desires over the years he'd grown into a handsome young man; certainly, he'd been rather flattered to notice that their affection had extended beyond his standing and had also its source in his physical appearance. And a few men, too.

Though it was true that he wasn't a stranger to some fun on fairs if a noble or commoner woman was such inclined, no strings attached, he’d made it a credo to not sleep with those employed directly by the crown.

That Rayla, more or less his (only, mind you) personal servant, a position that had formed a more trusting and, dare he say it, intimate relationship between them than most, tried to almost literally milk this bond in such a way, angered him more than he'd expected.

One hand snatched hers around the wrist and pulled it from his thigh. Not relenting the grip, he reached around and clutched her ass firmly with the other.

A surprised yelp escaped her lips, voicing her fear, mild pain and something else he couldn't yet place his finger on.

The otherwise so graceful girl stumbled as he pulled her close until she stood toe to toe with him, towering over his sitting form, though her current situation held no superiority.

"Do you really think me that easy?", he hissed, not caring about how hurt he sounded.

Under normal circumstances he certainly would've enjoyed the heat seeping from her shapely rear into his hand that was cramped from all the writing he'd done over the last couple of hours, maybe even complimented the woman over the firmness of it.

He grabbed the other butt cheek, even more forceful, as if he wanted to punish her like this. "Do you?"

Rayla winced and squirmed in the strong grip he had over her.

Callum squeezed again, and this time he felt something that made his brows narrow in surprise. Or rather, didn't feel.

"N- nae, mah prince," Rayla stuttered, but Callum didn't listen any more.

He released her wrist, only to use his now free hand to part her robes above the juncture of her legs.

"Mah- mah prince!" Rayla protested, but the ferocity with which Callum quickly bared her sex silenced her.

"Maybe we do pay you too little," he mocked her humourlessly, "Because you apparently have no money for undergarments."

The truth was that she had been ready to go to bed when his request reached her chamber and she'd simply thrown her robe over.

Her spur of the moment decision seemed less and less like a good idea now and she wished she'd gone to her room as soon she'd been done here.

She winced as he circled her belly button before trailing slowly down to her cleft.

"Is this a way to step before your prince? What would the king say if I were to tell him?"

Rayla's squirming intensified as he traced lacy circles into the trimmed patch of silver hair covering her mons.

"Nae, please, mah liege, dornt, A- ooooh!" An unbecoming moan escaped her throat as Callum drew a finger through her folds. No one beside herself had touched her like this as of now, and his gentle caresses drove her slowly but surely insane, her lips growing slicker by the second.

She started to pant in arousal and her hips humped against his hand. However, to her frustration, Callum didn't tease her with her climax as his goal. Instead, he rather toyed with this softest, most tender part of her anatomy like it was his personal plaything, which at the moment, it very well may have been.

"Maybe we could find a mutual understanding to resolve this..." he proposed as unemotionally as if he was negotiating a clause in a trade agreement and not having his finger buried up to the knuckles in her embarrassingly wet quim.

She knew she should say something, that she should go and await the consequences of her doing, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She knew this wasn't exactly for her benefit, that she was being punished for her insolence; however, it was also Callum, the young prince nearly every girl in the castle had a crush on, and if this was how she could be with him, then she would take it in a heartbeat.

He seemed to have felt her brief moment of indecisiveness, because he took his hand from her ass and reached for the cup of light, spicy red wine.

He offered it to her and Rayla took a big gulp, the slightly burning beverage warming her belly and somewhat calming her mind.

Then his hand started fondling her butt some more while his hand caressed her vulva until she was positively trembling.

Suddenly, he pushed her gently away to be able to leave his chair.

Her confusion didn't have time to settle in as he dropped to one knee, though she certainly didn't feel in control.

Rayla closed her eyes, out of shame or excitement, she couldn't really tell. She felt the hot puffs of his breath on her folds and winced slightly.

"You're so beautiful," he spoke softly, enraptured, his voice laced with arousal and wonder, as he stroked the plump outer lips as gently as he would a small woodland creature.

Rayla’s own arousal manifested itself in the juices which gathered at the slit, her sex no doubt glistening in the warm light of the room.

Then she could feel his lips just barely brushing against her folds and her legs almost gave out as he dragged the tip of his tongue through her weeping slit.

Rayla squeaked and had to brace herself on his shoulders as her body trembled with anticipation.

He licked her languidly, concentrating on her clit and the surrounding flesh, kissing and biting her thighs from time to time, all the while his fingers pushed and curled and twisted into her needy cunt in an agonizing rhythm.

To Rayla, one of her fingers had ever been enough, she was able to bring herself fairly easy to completion, with tender circles around her clit and gentle prodding of her hole.

This was neither gentle nor tender, but that was not to say Callum was careless, quite the contrary. He seemed to know exactly how much pressure he could apply to her twitching pearl, how forceful he could thrust into her moist flesh for Rayla to loose her composure.

And then it was back to teasing and she almost teared up in frustration.

His tongue circled her throbbing clit with the lightest of touches and his fingers pulled out of her burning core entirely to only tickle the barest fringes of her opening.

He used his thumb to trace a line up from the little pearl, peaking boldly from its snug little hood, down to her tender whorl of folds and muscles, admiring how the hot pink flesh twitched and throbbed under his touch.

Rayla whined and whimpered, barely clinging to her sanity.

She rolled her hips against his mouth, begging him with whining pleas to let her cum and when he took a moment to look at the girl at his mercy, he saw her pawing at one of her hefty tits through her robe.

A grin crept onto his features and he chose to humour his lovely maid. Without missing a beat, he resumed his fervent licking, while fucking her with his fingers again.

He lapped at her with unrelenting hunger. Callum changed the movement so that his flicking tongue joined at its apex his finger in her flexing core.

Rayla was now positively beside herself, grinding her hips so fiercely that he had to dug his fingers firmly into the pert flesh of her ass to hold her somewhat in place.

Her whole body grew hot as her muscles clamped around his fingers, practically sucking them deeper into her greedy snatch as a torrent of her juices squirted over his hand, uncontrollable pleasure washing over her.

She didn't even try to smother the shrill cry that escaped her throat.

As soon as Callum felt the first spasms of her climax on his fingers, he pressed his mouth flush with her pussy, his tongue now concentrating on her engorged nub again.

Rayla shrieked in surprise and another wave of her peak shook her body as she felt the slimy, slightly rough muscle brush hungrily over her sensitive flesh as Callum was determined to lap every drop that gushed from her sex.

After her prince was sufficiently satisfied, he nuzzled her fuzzy mons. "You taste truly delicious."

He took his seat again, pulling her weak body down for her to sit on his thigh.

She whimpered and squirmed as his finger once more dove between her lips.

Rayla felt his hot breath on her neck as he whispered, "Such a needy elf I have as my servant..."

She was so sensitive, it should've been too much, too soon for her to enjoy it, but his firm circles over her clit were too skillful, too determined, and it didn't take long before her legs clenched together and another copious gush of her honey was brought forth.

"What a messy girl you are."

His blasé tone was like a bucket of ice water to her. How could he be so detached after what she just shared with him?

Callum made a show of stretching himself.

"I seem to be a little cramped from all the desk work today. For once, I'm going to need your help getting ready for bed. You may touch me for this task."

Rayla had difficulty to mask her irritation. _A ‘may’? Ye cocky son of a..._

"Yes, mah liege. Thank you." She managed to stutter, her face flushing in embarrassment of how unemotional he handled this whole situation, as if he had throws of young nubile women the likes of Rayla, ready to warm his bed at the drop of a dime. _Maybe he has_ , she thought, slightly dejected.

She stood up and immediately dropped to her knees, knowing all to well what he expected from her now.

She unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them, together with his briefs, completely off his legs.

His cock was still limp, but Rayla was certain not from a lack of interest. He obviously wanted her to work for it.

She softly stroked the flaccid member with as much placidness as he earlier did with her folds.

Callum’s carefully maintained neutral expression didn’t fool her for a second. He was struggling to stay limp as long as possible to annoy her and he was loosing that fight badly after her first touch. With loving mastery, she coaxed his cock quickly to full hardness, before wrapping her fingers determinedly around it.

Rayla started to gently but firmly move her hand up and down, pulling his foreskin repeatedly over the sensitive crown of nerves at the base of his glans, while expertly adding a twist of her wrist to the motion and fondling his swollen balls.

Callum groaned at this skilful handling of his manhood. "So the rumors _were_ true."

Rayla's eyes widened in shock at that. "Mah lord, please dae not think ill of me!" she hurriedly exclaimed, raising up from her heels, while her jerking inadvertently slightly sped up.

"You pleasure the stable boys at the barns for money..." He managed to hold his tone even with just a slight tremble to let on about his enjoyment of her intensified caresses.

"Nae! A dornt-" She looked at him with pleading eyes, the ministrations of her hands now more or less running automatically. "Yeah, A- A dae pleasure them, but- but not tae the extent ye think. They're boys my age, like ye, and we like each other. They're mah friends, but they can't help tae notice me as the young woman Aam. Sae at times, when the mood strikes them, A let them play with mah tits or- or jerk them off. In return, they buy me treats or even give me a coin or two. They're young men, like ye, easy tae excite and even easier tae please." She chuckled slightly at the shortcomings of her peers. Then her expression became serious again. "But that's all A've ever done. A ne'er would sell mah honour! It's just… nice tae have them practically drooling over my tits. That undisguised lust in their gaze, how can A be not affected? When those boys look at me like that, completely mesmerized by just a taste of mah body… It's almost gratifying. It tells me more than any honeyed words that Aam desirable. And tae have control over their pleasure until they release, there isn't much as exhilarating as having a man practically melt between yer fingers… A just thought of it as innocent fun, nae harm done," she concluded meekly her little speech.

Callum almost lost himself in her passionate touch hearing her sordid defense for her actions, but rallying every ounce of willpower he managed to calm himself down.

"Don't worry," he said in a deceptively contained tone, "You did nothing really wrong-"

"A didn't?" Rayla exclaimed happily. Relieved and excited, she leaned over his lap staring intently into his eyes as if to confirm if he really meant it.

That placed his manhood in the clothed valley of her cleavage, her pointy, wideset boobs quite but not really touching it or her shutteling hand.

"Maybe you and your friends could've been a bit more discrete, obviously," he deadpanned and Rayla's bright smile grew sheepish for a moment at that, "but there is nothing wrong about fooling around a bit. However," Callum added, "You will find that I'm _not_ as easily… pleased as the stable boys."

Though the prince wondered how much truth that statement still held, given his current state of almost painful arousal.

He loosened his grip on one of the arm rests of his chair and laid that hand on Rayla's head, between her horns, gently pushing the beaming elf girl back to her heels, because a minute more between her softly jiggling tits and he would've lost it all over her robes.

And that would've been such a shame since he had so much more planned for her yet…

"Nae, of course not," Rayla agreed, staring enrapturedly at his cock now that her eyes were again at level with it.

His prick glistened proudly in front of her now that the precum flowed freely from his slit thanks to her unadulterated attention, her hand slightly slippery, adding yet another layer to Callum's pleasure.

She had to admit that her prince owned a rather fine specimen, lengthy and nicely thick, but not overly so. It was bent in a slight curve that only served to intrigue her more, though she couldn't help to feel a bit intimidated. In her mind, her own sex looked so delicate compared to it.

"I think now that you're servicing your prince, it is the right time for you to add to your skillset."

"Mah lord?" Rayla's heart beat faster, though she wasn't sure if excitement or concern predominated.

"I want your plush, beautiful elven lips wrapped around it."

The young woman blushed at how Callum expressed his wish with sensual yet blunt words, the matter-of-fact tone with which he had spoken only fuelling her embarrassment.

"Yes, mah liege."

Despite her words, Rayla felt her resolve falter and so she reached for the cup of wine and drank the rest down in greedy gulps, the burn of the alcohol heating her body some more and easing her nerves.

She let her hands rest at his base and raised herself slightly to get a better angle for the deed.

Just as she leaned down to take a cock for the first time in her life into her mouth, Callum reached down himself and moved his prick slightly out of the way so that it slid along her nose, resting on her cheek.

Rayla looked up in confusion. "Yer Highness?"

"Beg for it."

"W-what?"

"Beg for it. A prince just doesn't _give_ his cock to a maid. It's a blessing to receive his cock. Tell me that you truly _need_ this mercy."

Inwardly, Rayla fumed at the audacity of her prince. How could he do that to her? What did she do to deserve to be so degraded by him? Wasn't it enough that she was willing to do anything for him right now? She was dripping wet, by the Moon! There was no doubt a puddle forming on the carpet! Couldn't he see her desire? Did she have to make her humiliation complete by telling him?

He looked at her expectantly, a slight smile playing around his lips.

Apparently, she did.

"A- A want it," she said meekly.

"Come on,” he teased softly, “Surely you can do better. Really convince me why your mouth should be allowed to welcome a royal member."

The double meaning almost broke Rayla's silent outrage and nearly caused her to giggle. However, 'allowing'? He would pay for that.

"Please, Prince Callum," she now begged as earnestly as she could muster, both her hands now wrapped around his cock in a sordid imitation of how an acolyte would pray to her god. "A know Aam just a lowly servant girl, not truly worthy of ye, but A do good work around here. A serve you personally and it brings the greatest joy tae mah life. But A feel A would not fully live up tae mah pledge tae ye if A wouldn't serve ye that way, too. Sae please, mah prince, grant me the mercy of yer cock. Not only for yer pleasure but for the knowledge that ye bestowed upon me the greatest treasure of all by letting me praise yer manhood with mah mouth."

And then she decided to turn the tables on him.

Her eyes were blown wide with arousal, her irises two thin amethyst rings around dark, round smouldering coals. She looked up to him with a look of innocence and lust, conveying to him just how pure she had yet been despite her lewd adventures and how much this situation was corrupting her. She enthralled his gaze and when she finally pressed her lips softly against his shaft, he was too ensnared to be able to pull away.

“But what dae ye want, mah liege?” she whispered, her eyes never leaving his, her breath ghosting over his eagerly twitching member. “Do ye want my lips around yer shaft, for me tae suck out every drop of cum ye have? Dae ye want me to bath yer balls with mah tongue, worshipping those swollen orbs holding yer precious seed? Dae ye want me tae take all of yer beautiful length in my mouth? A have tae shove it even down my tight, virgin throat then, because there is no way yer brute human cock would fit entirely in mah mouth…”

Callum swallowed dryly, not able to break the spell her eyes and her words had on him.

“A hope yer happy with me. Aam not sure how good Aam going tae be, given yer mah first.” She looked at him, feigning concern over disappointing him. “A just hope that this fact makes a bit up for it. A certainly give mah best tae make ye cum and- and tae swallow.”

She gave him an equally fake insecure smile as she placed his glans between her lips and when she heard his strangled gasp of her name as she pushed it further, she knew she had him. Now he was finally putty in her hands, at least for a while, and she could get acquainted to his manhood without any infuriating comments from him to throw her off her game.

She slid her lips down his shaft and his girth forced them wider apart than expected. She struggled a bit, sure, but not exactly uncomfortably so. It was almost like a lesson in life: Everything you want is worth working for. And right now, she wanted her mouth stuffed with his cock.

What made the experience much easier was he tasted not as bad as she had expected from certain stories of her peers. _Maybe he had a bath_ _at_ _some_ _time_ _this evening…_

Ultimately, he tasted of nothing much, just the weird not-quite-non taste of skin and his very own smell. That wouldn’t have been half bad if he wouldn’t smell so fucking _delicious_ to her. Strong, masculine, a bit sharp, a bit sweet and just a hint of salt.

It was already hard enough to stand near her prince at banquets for a prolonged time resisting the almost uncontrollable urge to set residence in his lap, throwing her arms around his neck and snogging him until the Chaos took them.

As soon as the first taste hit her tastebuds, she knew she was done for.

There was no way giving him a blowjob _wouldn’t_ result for her in a lifelong addiction to him. After this, there was no going back. He would either have to have her forcibly removed from his quarters or accept his aide as his new concubine.

She ran her tongue slowly around the bulbous head, over the sensitive crown testing tentatively his reactions to her a bit clumsy caresses, but was delighted as a low, whimpering sigh escaped his throat.

She circled the soft, spongy head some more, before leaning down and letting her lips brush up and down his head as she began to bob gently.

Slowly, carefully she swirled her tongue around the shaft, too, bathing all of the invading member with copious amounts of slick saliva.

Though they started this only so he wouldn’t tell the king she went to his room commando, she couldn’t help but feel that something changed between them. Nor could she stop herself from actually upholding her promise to him; that she would try her damnedest to give him the best blowjob she was able to.

She pulled back again until just the head rested in her mouth, tongue still caressing it, and she suckled on it like she would on those sticky honey lollies that were so popular in Katolis.

Callum’s hips jerked and his cock jumped. Groaning her name, he strained against the urge to grab Rayla’s head and simply force her down his cock again. Instead, he tried to distract himself by weaving one of his hands into her platinum blonde tresses, and gently scratched her between her horns. For a minute, Rayla leaned into the caressing touch, softly mewling while still suckling at his fat glans.

“Yes, you’re a good girl,” Callum stammered. Rayla blushed at that; the realization that she really behaved like a needy pet yanked her out of the slight daze and she went back in earnest to the task at hand.

With her next flick of her tongue his fingers clenched, and the slight pain made her look up to him. She was met with the sight of Callum having trouble of holding onto his countenance and a slight, self-satisfied smile appeared on her lips at that, pleased with herself that she brought him this close to loosing his composure already.

She held her eyes fixed on him as she lowered her head again, taking pride in how his face scrunched up in torturous pleasure.

Was it really her that was driving this powerful young man crazy like that? She took him a little deeper into her mouth, her jaw stretching to accommodate him, while keeping her eyes trained intently on his every reaction.

Callum thought he was close to dying. His breath came in pants and gasps and he was unable to tear his eyes from the sight of her: His glistening cock slipping in and out between her lush lips, while she watched him with wide, innocent eyes.

Did she knew what she was doing to him? How the sucking of her hot mouth and the lashing of her slimy, agile tongue made his heart beat so fast that he felt like it would burst?

According to the twinkle in her eyes and the smile that appeared from time to time on her lips, she did.

When he finally couldn’t bear her intense gaze any longer, he threw is head back with a strangled groan of her name.

The spell broke and she closed her eyes again, revelling fully in the feeling of his shaft filling her mouth as she started to bob her head again.

Hearing him moan and whimper under her ministrations egged the young elf on; an arousing tingle spread through her body, moistening her pussy and hardening her nipples, and so she sucked and licked as best as she could, keeping her lips wrapped firmly around the steely, tender shaft.

And as if his vocalizations weren’t proof enough of her good work, generous amounts of thin precum streamed from its slit and she took delight in lapping and teasing over it, greedy for the foretaste of his potent seed.

She was now slobbering all over him. She bobbed her head faster now and took his cock ever more deeply until it was hitting the back of her throat. Overly eager to take all of him, she barely stopped there and tried to force it down her throat.

She gagged but kept his prick there, trying desperately to get it down. But she’d wanted too much too soon, her throat tensed up, unrelenting, and so Rayla choked herself helplessly on Callum’s cock, her stomach lurching as her body tried to repel the offending invader.

Being buried so deep in her warm mouth Callum couldn’t help but moan in pleasure. But he felt her struggle and so, concerned, he pulled her off of his cock.

Rayla stubbornly tried to resist him for a moment but finally acknowledged the futility of her doing.

“Oh _stars_ , Rayla,” he grunted.

Ropes of thick drool hung from her lips, clinging to the shaft in a web of glistening strands.

“Not… done yet,” she gasped between deep breaths, swallowing strainedly. She wiped at her mouth with a hand and used the frothy spit as lube to jerk the slimy cock, keep it nice and hard.

Callum moved his hand to one of her pointy ears, gently teasing the tip and scratching affectionately behind it. “Such a good little elf,” he cooed. “Wanting to please her lord so much…”

He said more to her, probably that she shouldn’t overexert herself on his behalf, but Rayla didn’t listen. She was in a haze of lust and all that mattered was his dick in her mouth.

Maybe she should've stopped there, should've just swirled her tongue around the spongy head until he came, it certainly wouldn't have taken long, nice and easy. But Callum was her prince and he deserved something better than a quick release as if he wasn't any different from her usual, casual trysts with the stable boys.

And she sure as hell wouldn't back down from this unspoken challenge, and his almost condescendingly sweet tone only managed to infuriate her. Like he thought he was too much for her to handle. She wouldn't be bested by a human, no matter how big his lance seemed to be!

After giving herself a brief respite, she closed her eyes and made her next attempt. This time she eased her lips down, slurping on his cock slow and luxuriously, lathering his shaft with as much saliva as she could provide while swallowing now and then to keep her mouth and throat slick, too.

When his fat tip pressed against the back of her throat, she took a couple of calming breaths, steeling herself, before finally swallowing around it while pushing slightly deeper. She did it calmly and felt how every time, the glans got sucked a bit deeper before it slipped back into her mouth.

Her throat relaxed more and more as it grew used to the foreign sensation, until at one point, Rayla gulped and moved ever so slightly forward and the cock head finally slipped into her throat completely.

She’d done it!

Callum bucked at the incredible sensation of her throat basically massaging his head. In his haze of lust, he tried to feed her some more.

Surprised and slightly panicking, the young woman gargled in protest and dug her nails into his thighs, making it clear that this had to happen on her own pace. Callum caressed her cheek in apology and when she held his hips firmly down, he complied without resistance.

Encouraged, Rayla capitalized on the momentum, swallowing again and again, hoping to finally get all of that monster down.

A shudder ran through her body at the feeling of his length sliding further into her gullet. She tried a bit more, but not wanting to push her luck and the need to breathe increasing, she pulled Callum’s dick out once more.

This time, however, she kept it in her mouth where her tongue bathed it immediately in slimy spit, preparing it for another turn.

She swallowed him again, more fluidly this time and just as deep. She held him there for less time before retreating, but hardly paused to regain her breath before plunging down again.

After a few repeats she tried for the coup de grace and as she reached her current threshold, she tried to carry onward.

She made it _almost_ to the root.

Her head trembled in frustration and Rayla was close to tears as her throat still refused to accept the entirety of her liege's phallus.

Callum, seeing the struggle of his beautiful, stubborn servant, gently cupped her head under her chin and around the back of her head and, with a slight thrust of his hips to make it easier for her, pushed her down. Rayla gurgled as she was thusly gently forced to take him to the hilt, and then his cock was finally entirely enveloped in her hot mouth and quivering throat.

Her plush, perfect lips kissed the base of his cock, her nose pressed into the dark curly hairs framing this magnificent specimen of a phallus.

Callum groaned and looked down to her, Rayla’s amethyst eyes sparkling in triumph, having conquered his prick completely at last.

The realization made his throbbing cock flex involuntarily. He felt the head of it swelling a little inside her. He could see her widened eyes were watering and the muscles in her neck tensed as she tried to hold him down as long as possible. Her back and shoulders trembled lightly as she fought to control her gag reflex.

She held him inside her like that for what could only have been a couple of seconds, but felt like a wondrous lifetime to Callum.

When she reached her limit, she rose back up, but only until his cock was just out her throat, allowing her to take a short breath, before she dove down again, burying her nose deep in his pubes again.

Every time she did it she was greeted with another whiff of his scent which was now filling her entire world, and almost painfully hot sparks hit her clit. Oh, how she wished to touch herself! But she wasn't a wanton whore, she wouldn't grant him the satisfaction of seeing an elf girl rubbing herself raw with need from chugging down his cock; he suspected (or even knew) already all to well how much she enjoyed this.

 _But would it really matter, then?_ whispered the more debauched part of her traitorously, and Rayla nearly screamed in frustration as it consequently took every ounce of her willpower to resist the temptation.

Her eyes began to moisten from the effort of fighting down her gag reflex and the slowly growing soreness of her tender gullet, but mercilessly she throated him again and again. Her slippery tongue squirmed under his cock, teasing it and lapping hungrily at his balls whenever she swallowed him whole.

Thick saliva continuously clung to her lips and threatened to drip onto her dress, until she noisily slurped it back into her mouth.

"My messy elf," Callum moaned, unable to hide his overwhelming arousal anymore or to stop his teasing comments.

Rayla had enjoyed the sordid rhythm she subjected herself to very much until this point, relishing in the moans and whimpers and the _praise_ that had poured from Callum's lips and only the increasing tenderness of her throat were a detriment to her actions.

But now, just to spite that condescending little human, she decided to cut his (and her) pleasure short.

Callum realized he'd made a slight mistake as the cute elf immediately increased her efforts, and the climax that had slowly, but inexorably pent up inside of him, now approached much more rapidly.

The young man tried his best to hold back, but her ministrations were simply irresistible and Rayla was unrelenting in her desire to drain his balls.

He wanted desperately to draw it out just a little longer, but already knew it was too late. He could feel the tension cranking up in his spine and his muscles began to spasm involuntarily.

Callum decided that as the prince, he had a certain obligation to his loyal subjects. The poor elf was choking herself on his cock, a heads-up was the least he could give her.

"Oh my god, Rayla!" he groaned. "I- I'm-" he tried to warn her; but it was already too late.

The sensation of her shoving his engorged cock head down her convulsing throat and her tongue rolling along the length of his painfully erect shaft had been becoming simply too much, and with one final, searing bolt of lightning up his spine, he came.

Every muscle in his body strained as it released the tension that had built up for so long. His cock jumped once, it seemed to swell even more, though Callum couldn't possibly think of _how_ , and feared it would burst, until at last, the first large gush of his release shot into her mouth.

From her encounters with the stable boys Rayla knew the tell tale signs by heart, and when she felt the muscles of his stomach tense, she knew exactly what was going to happen. Not wanting to take the risk of ruining the experience at the last moment, she decided to play it safe.

With a wet slurp, the young woman pulled the throbbing phallus out of her gullet and continued her stimulation with her tongue.

Callum's cock happily twitched between her lips, and then it was happening.

Her lord’s manhood erupted on her tongue. Callum’s seed flooded her mouth.

Rayla flinched as the first burst of hot spunk splattered against the back of her throat and she fought down the urge to cough.

In the first throws of his orgasm, Callum gripped her head tighter, bucked his fat prick into her as his abdominal muscles clenched painfully as if he'd gotten kicked in the stomach.

He filled her mouth with wads of thick semen, while almost pained grunts spilled from his lips, but she endured.

After the initial overload of his senses, he regained some sense of his surroundings and he released his grip on her head, and Rayla was thankful for him allowing her to finish him off on her own, because the next gushes were no less fierce.

Coil after coil of rich cream coated her palate, her tongue and the insides of her cheeks.

Sticky, warm, plentiful cum. She nearly wept at the thought of her making a meal out of the most sought after essence of a man, save for that of the king himself, by so many wombs. It made her feel like she tasted some luxurious delicacy, only reserved for lords and ladies. And the taste only enhanced that notion. Salty, sweet, only a bit bitter and so enriched with Callum’s very own taste…

Rayla hungrily slurped at his generous cock, her tongue working the spurting head.

Selfishly, she massaged his balls now with both hands, trying almost ravenously to get him to gift her more of this delightful juice. Who would’ve thought that Callum’s spunk was so damn tasty?

She gulped it greedily down, but there was so much of it and she wanted to loose herself in the taste, so she stopped swallowing and let it pool in her mouth, the only thing on her mind sucking and breathing.

With no slight amount of pride she noted that her haughty lord was helpless under her ministrations, gasping and trembling like any other boy as she relieved him of his seed, probably even more so. The only intelligible words she could make out were her name, coupled with the invocations of some deity.

Callum was undone. His body jerked and shuddered in his chair as he pumped rope after creamy rope into his elf's eager mouth.

To his amazement, she didn't even stop once as he unleashed what felt like a torrent of his seed, no doubt painting every inch of silky skin from her mouth down to her stomach in a coat of seed.

Her tongue continued lashing at his fervently twitching prick, always managing to coax out one more load.

Slowly, but steadily, his cock grew painfully sensitive and Callum started to squirm uncomfortably in his seat as Rayla showed no signs of stopping her greedy, sensual onslaught.

Then, finally, she had him drained to her satisfaction and released him.

Rayla shuddered with arousal and pleasure as his juices oozed down her throat to settle in her stomach.

When the spurts trickled down, she pulled his prick out of her mouth, though apparently a bit too soon. Rayla saw a couple of large drops oozing from the head, rolling slowly, hypnotically down the still lightly pulsating shaft. Not one to do her work haphazardly, she snaked her tongue out and gently licked along the underside and lapped those last droplets dutifully up, contently humming and grinning with perverse delight at the pained jerks that rocked his body as she did so. _A really did a number on y_ _e_ _, huh, ‘mah prince’?_

She gave Callum's slowly softening member one last, moist kiss before retreating and he slumped back, completely exhausted.

After a while Callum had regained his senses and his had heart stopped hammering so much in his chest.

Still slightly fumbling, he sat up in a more presentable fashion.

The prince of Katolis looked up to see his elven girl standing demurely before him again, obviously not daring to leave until explicitly told so. _Good girl._

"On the bed."

Her face gave no sign what she would've preferred.

Inwardly, Rayla’s heart jubilated. She’d feared he would dismiss her without tending to her needs, though of course she didn’t think he was inclined to do so, he was the _prince_ after all, and he had already tasted her, but… it certainly exited her that she wasn’t going to have to take of her burning desire in the lonely confines of her chamber.

“No. Leave them on.” Callum objected as she made to shrug off her robe. She climbed onto his big, luxurious bed. God, if she had such a wonderful place to rest, she would never get up again!

She wanted to lay back and spread her legs, inviting her lord in, but Callum’s harsh voice stopped her.

“On your hands and knees, please. Don’t turn around.”

“Please, mah lord, no…” Rayla whimpered, facing the headboard as she followed his command.

She heard rustling behind her as he, no doubt, shed his shirt and the mattress sunk as he climbed behind her onto the bed.

“Ah!” She squealed as he lifted the hem of her robe and bunched it up around her waist. Rayla whimpered as her bottom was bared to his gaze.

He knelt behind her and let his hands roam over her gorgeous ass, sliding them up and down her lower back.

Though her muscular thighs were closed in a last attempt to protect her modesty, the way she pressed them together only served to make her plump pussy lips look even more swollen.

“I see now why you’re called Moon elves…” he teased, his hands stroking her butt cheeks, her fair skin glowing in the warm light. His fingers were close, but not quite, to touching her netherlips, making the poor girl tremble with anticipation.

“It’s Moon _shadow_ elves,” she tried to bite back, but a strangled gasp made it sound all the more pathetic as he continued his arousing caresses.

“Spread your legs, Rayla.”

His husky voice sent shivers down her spine. Oh, how she loved the way her name rolled of his lips. It had never sounded better, and she complied without thinking twice. He shifted his body, leaned over her, bracing himself on one hand while his other hand kept kneading her supple butt cheeks.

“Please, Your Majesty,” she began anew, “not like this. That’s how animals dae it-”

“Oh yeah?” His mouth was so close to her ear, his warm breath tickled her skin and she could hear the smug grin in his voice. “Then it’s fitting, given how wet you are. Like a moonstrider in heat.” He clasped her unprotected sex with his palm and Rayla unwillingly keened. Her back arched as she bucked back, rubbing her dripping wet snatch eagerly against his palm.

“Such a needy little elf girl,” he chuckled, rasping his knuckles gently against her flushed vulva, tickling the slightly gaping slit which made Rayla mewl in aroused agony.

“Do you want your lord now? In any way?”

“Aayeeee!,” she whined, now grinding her sex unabashedly against his teasing fingertips. “Pleeeeease!”

“Ask, and ye shall receive.” He nibbled gently at the tip of her ear, causing the young elf to gasp and giggle.

Feeling the trembling, obedient maid up had him hard again in almost no time, and now Callum took his hand from her pussy and reached between his legs, lining his cock up with her dripping gash.

Gently, torturously so, he prodded her vulva with the swollen glans of his prick, sliding it up and down between her slick, fat lips.

“Just dae it already!” Rayla whined, her thighs quivering with anticipation.

In response, she received a sharp slap on her butt which made her yelp in shock but did nothing to dampen her need.

Callum grinned at her response and, because the jiggle his slap caused was simply too delightful, gave her another one for good measure. “Is that a way to address your prince?”

“N-Nae…” she answered timidly, her voice trembling with arousal.

“I wonder how you were ever able to bow to my brother, as headstrong as you are…”

“Please, mah lord,” she begged, fearing that she’d ruined her chances with him, “It’s just… ye already have me at mah knees, have me dripping in yer palm… dornt be cruel…”

“You know, you’re right,” he murmured sensually, “You deserve to be rewarded.”

Rayla cried out at the sudden sensation of her tight vagina stretched almost to the limit as her prince buried his phallus with reckless abandon inside of her.

But this was what she had yearned for, hadn't she? To be completely filled by Callum. And that he had done. Oh dragons, she felt _full_. Even if she somehow could break the spell he had put on her (which she doubted), there was no way she could ever find pleasure with another man for her tender canal surely had been ruined.

Or not, because as he pulled back, her insides clamped down on him like they couldn’t bear loosing him. They forced his cock to scrap against every inch of tender flesh and she thought she might pass out from pleasure…

Meanwhile, the subject of her desire had similar problems. He was _so_ glad Rayla had done such a wonderful job of draining his balls, because otherwise he had lost himself as soon as he dove into her snug heat for the first time.

She was so _tight_ , her insides molding themselves around his cock, so moist and warm as if they wanted to fuse with him.

He wanted to take his time, retreating slowly, but feeling her surprisingly strong muscles ripple underneath her silky walls made it almost impossible for him to resist the urge to just plunge back into her eager core. It was like Rayla possessed a second mouth down there, trying to suck him in.

The lovely woman whined as he paused for a moment, with only his glans still inside her tunnel, trying to regain a bit of composure.

“That’s it, my little slutty elf, mewl for my cock,” he grinned, tenderly kissing her neck, causing her soft whispy hairs to bristle.

“Not… a slut,” she gasped but the pleasure she was feeling made it difficult for her to convey her objection. “Ye’re… the only…”

Callum gently stroked her cheek and she leaned promptly into the loving touch. “Oh? You want to be a good girl for your prince?”

She nodded, and at the same time, by pure happenstance, her pussy clenched around his head, trying to suck him deeper, as if to proof exactly how good she wanted to be for him.

Callum groaned painedly at that. She certainly made it not any less difficult for him to go easy on her.

“My lovely elf,” he cooed as he buried himself to the hilt again.

The following couple of thrusts were slow and deep, to further accommodate her to his invading prick and for him to somewhat get used to her moist vortex of muscles.

They both gasped after every push, straining not to crumble under their desires, until Callum felt comfortable enough to pick up some speed and exercise stabs a little more shallow.

Rayla’s lids fluttered, she whimpered, bit her bottom lip and let her mouth hang open to draw in much needed gasps as pleasure like no other consumed her body. Her surroundings were reduced to Callum’s hot breath near her ear and in her neck as he nuzzled her and the feeling of being so deliciously filled over and over again that she could barely keep herself on all fours.

Her ample, firm tits shook in time with his thrusts, her robe tight enough that her stiff nipples rubbed against the rough fabric, sending hot tingles through her body.

And just when she thought it couldn’t get any more maddening, he reached inside.

His big, five fingered hand cupped one of her luscious boobs.

Goosebumps blossomed all over both womanly hills, the areolae swelled even more and her nipples grew taut to the point she thought she could feel the blood pulse in her peaks.

With an elongated whine, she slammed her ass back against his hips.

Until now, she could’ve denied her participation (though in actuality, that ship had sailed, crashed and sunk to the bottom of the ocean a long time ago), but now she took an active role in their coupling. She bucked her rear against his loins like a stubborn mare, forcing his spike of manhood completely inside.

After a few impassioned thrusts, the sensations became to much and she halted, grinding her ass instead into his hips while a low moan bubbled from her lips.

Callum stopped as well, buried all the way to his balls in her clenching snatch.

"Are you alright?" he murmured, a hint of concern lacing his voice. “You don’t have to be so forceful…”

Rayla’d almost laughed. Here she was, on all fours, rutting against her prince like the nightstrider bitch he declared her to be, barely clinging onto her sanity, and he was worried she didn’t enjoy it. Was her spasming twat around his prick not hint enough of her pleasure?

“Just… need… want to… last…” she panted, to far gone to form actual sentences.

His next words were practically dripping of smug. “Don’t worry about that. We have aaall night…”

With that, he picked up his rhythm, at first a bit slower, but they soon fell into the old pace.

He groped alternately with the hand that didn’t clung to her hip at her jiggling breasts, kneading them like they were bread dough.

In between his greedy pawing, he tugged and twisted, pinched and flicked her engorged nipples until they throbbed with that maddening mixture of pain and pleasure. Her shame at his hunger for her bosom took a backseat to the lust that sizzled in her brain and she actually arched her mauled chest into his hand, mewling and panting.

Then her mind went blank for a second as her prince hit that spot deep inside her belly of which she thought only she knew, and suddenly she couldn't stop herself any longer from begging for more.

Her nails tore at the sheets which had cost probably more than she earned in a year as she braced herself and thrust enthusiastically back, the fire between her legs now positively blazing.

His hips rolled forward with sharp, almost brutal stabs that caused the fat head of his cock to rub so deliciously harshly against her special place.

"A... please..." When had forming sentences become so difficult?

Callum was amazed at how Rayla’s body reacted to his actions and felt a bit sorry that he wasn’t able to give her bountiful tits the care they deserved, but Rayla’s eager movement made it difficult to administer more sensual caresses.

But that didn’t mean his hand was entirely out of the picture. He took it from her breasts, which earned him a disappointed gasp, and reached between her thighs.

He stroked her soft patch of pubes, eliciting a giggling mewl from his eager elf, before he dug with his fingers through her dripping folds, searching for her swollen pearl.

Rayla yelped in shock and pressed her buttcheeks firmly against his hips, trying to evade his touch almost desperately. Undeterred, Callum pushed the soft little hood back, robbing the engorged nub of its hiding place. He flicked his fingers over that slippery bundle of nerves, slowly, rapidly, then slowly again until the elven beauty was beside herself with lust.

Meanwhile, his thrusts grew faster, more desperate. That flash deep inside of her grew until she felt nothing but a constant buzz of mindnumbing pleasure, as if he'd cast a Fulminus rune in her pussy.

She was now caught between the metaphorical rock and a hard place.

For a short moment, she tried to resist, to gain her senses again.

She really wanted to draw their coupling out, wanted to please Callum as long as he desired. She silently begged her prince briefly for forgiveness before helplessly, wantonly chasing down her release.

She bucked harshly against his loins, the impacts sending ripples through her meaty glutes, only to immediately hump his circling fingers, falling into a torturous rhythm, her body not allowed a single second of reprieve anymore.

Callum could feel his climax rapidly rising, now that Rayla implored such a ravenous pace of lovemaking.

But, with a willpower he certainly would've bragged about to Soren if not for the danger of Rayla emasculating him if she ever caught wind of it, he forced it back and continued with slightly trembling thighs.

He could feel himself getting closer, though he no longer felt guilty as she practically seized beneath him.

"Oh heavens, oh mah gooood, please, just like that," came her pants and gasps. Callum couldn't stop himself from grinning as she let out an undignified, wailing "Fuuuuuck!" and his body strained against the urge of releasing into her.

He knew it was only a matter of seconds now. But as he prepared for the euphoria, he was struck by a sobering thought. What, uh- what to do about it? Whenever a lady had expressed her wish for some fun, he'd always taken precaution- at his position, it was the sensible thing to do.

Being the bastard of a noble was not as hard today as it were before his stepfather's rule, but it still held a stigma that he sure as _hell_ wouldn't subject a child of his to.

The only other option would be...

No, Rayla certainly wouldn't be that selfish? She wouldn't hold wedlock over him, right?

_Right?_

Then again, she certainly was a suitable candidate. Kind and loyal, though sometimes a bit too stubborn and outspoken than what was fitting for an aide. But for a _wife…_ He'd always found the girls with a little more fire much more appealing for marriage, though until now only hypothetically speaking. And she really was pretty; he found that cute, slightly tomboyish look of hers very intriguing...

His conflict was almost enough to get him to pull out, but a sudden, breathless gasp that escaped her threw that thought right out the window, and he began pounding into her with new found fervor.

Shuddering slightly, he straightened himself, both hands on her hips now, and pounded into her with short, hard, deep jabs.

The ongoing stimulation of slick, hot, rippling satin skin ultimately became too much to bear for Callum and he exploded inside her, her name on his lips.

“Come for me, Rayla,” he groaned not a moment later; and the elf was never happier to follow her lord’s command.

Her back arched up as her climax hit her like a raging banther. She threw her head back and a shrill cry of her lord’s name echoed through the chamber as Callum buried his cock to the root, while her own juices drenched his pubes and balls.

Her peak quickly overtook his in intensity.

Rayla’s body shivered and spasmed as her orgasm continued to tear through her, her pussy wringing his cock until it almost hurt in her belly, as her snatch thirsted for more of his potent seed.

Callum had trouble to keep his body from tumbling over as the silky walls cramped around his prick, the sensation of her muscles clamping down an almost painfully one.

Load after load was basically sucked out of him as her hungry passage kneaded his shaft up and down. His hips tried reflexively to buck even deeper into her, desperate to give her squeezing muscles every single drop.

Ultimately, her arms couldn't hold her up anymore, and Rayla's chest slumped forward, head turned to the side and hands pawing weakly at the sheets. Her cute pink tongue lolled slightly out of her mouth, licking her lips, while she panted and gasped for air.

After he'd filled her to the brim with royal seed, the young man pulled out. Rayla moaned and though she was weak and exhausted and _so_ sensitive, she attempted to follow him with her hips, trying to keep him inside. Callum gently pushed her back, stroking her reddened rear.

Realising that they were done for the moment, Rayla fell to the side before rolling with the remaining strength she had onto her back.

She started to shiver slightly as the heat of their passion left her, though she didn't have to endure the chill for long. Her lover draped his body half over her, gently embracing her and stroking her body through her tussled dress.

A thick mess of white spunk sloshed out of her spasming entrance and formed a sticky puddle on the piece of fabric covering her ass.

She sighed as she allowed herself to relax into the warmth that seeped through her robe into her side.

For minutes, Rayla simply lay there on her back and enjoyed his caresses. He stroked the flat of her stomach, now and then tickling her belly button, but never reached up to her heaving boobs or down to her sore folds, and Rayla was infinitely grateful for the reprieve her eager prince gave her over-sensitive body. He also nuzzled her pulse point, teasing her neck and ear with his tongue. It felt nice and intimate and she leaned into his tender nibbling, mewling and giggling softly.

When he began to playfully stroke and pet her fuzzy mons like a small animal, she sighed at the gentle touch that promised so much more.

As they calmed down, her mind started to wander despite Callum’s attempts of distracting her (at which, she had to admit, he was very good at). A second later, her eyes flew open as a sudden thought hit her.

“Mah prince… ye dornt have tae worry about a thing,” she tried to reassure him, “A will see a healer next thing in the morning-”

Callum interrupted her with a kiss.

Until then, the only kisses she’d received were the quick pecks she’d allowed some guys she were actually _romantically_ interested in. Nothing that would’ve prepared her for what Callum did to her.

He captured her mouth with his and slipped his tongue between her lips. On instinct, she parted them more, allowing him full access. And oh god, did he exploit it.

This wasn’t at all like when he allowed her sucking his cock on her own terms so she could get used to it, oh no. This was him showing her his prowess in the finer things of making love and how much she had yet to learn.

She squirmed against his kiss, not because it was unpleasant, but because it was so intense. Trying to kiss him back, licking his tongue clumsily with her own, only made it worse.

Now that he had an eager participant, he reinforced his assault on her, literally plundering her mouth, licking and teasing and gracing her lower lip with his teeth. Her brain acted now entirely on instinct, her hands clung to his shoulder blades as if she was afraid she might go insane if she let go. Her entire body was on fire and though her aching quim provided plenty of wetness to douse it, it did nothing to alleviate her suffering.

She rubbed her thighs together in desperation but that didn’t help as well, so when Callum impatiently wedged his knee between them, she spread her legs immediately, eager for relief.

She didn’t notice much else what he did to her when he hungrily claimed her mouth as all coherent thoughts she might have had shattered.

He broke the kiss, gasping for breath and she realized he now lay between her legs. Before she could decide to embrace his bold advance or protest his voracity for her body, he buried his head into her neck again.

His teeth dug slightly into the sensitive skin, only to be replaced with soft, hungry lips. His tongue lapped at her and she couldn’t suppress a moan.

His form covered hers completely, which only stoked the fire on her skin even more.

Her thighs were slick with sweat and her juices, she was almost obscenely ready for him, but he seemed insistent on making her wait, clearly enjoying the way she wanted him. His body forcing her thighs apart made her tremble with excitement. It felt so… primal. He slid down until his head was on level with her bust and his hands impatiently loosened her belt. Her robe fell open, finally revealing her breasts. He lifted her body for a quick second and she slipped the sleeves off her arms.

She threw them back over her head and he moaned in appreciation as her body arched against his, surrendering itself to Callum, having finally made the decision for her and she couldn’t fault it.

He buried his face between her ripe, pointy hills as she offered them unabashedly to him.

“You will do no such thing,” he grunted as he gripped her tits bluntly, almost too forceful for her taste. For a moment, she was confused as to what he meant.

“Those perky udders of yours are wasted on a young woman who doesn’t seek fruit." He jiggled the firm flesh in his hands to punctuate his point. The rough handling of her sensitive mounds and his suddenly gruff voice sent embarrassingly arousing sparks through her body, making her tingle from the peaks of her ears to the tips of her toes. After they made a detour to her pussy, of course, which really didn't help Rayla's composure.

_Had he really called them 'udders' just now?_

Her face grew even hotter and her chest arched briefly, unconsciously further into his grip.

Her boobs were round, big and pointy, the type of breasts that would form a rather nice cleavage given the right bra and couldn't possibly be overlooked in loose clothing or swimwear.

It came as no surprise that Callum _l_ _oved_ them.

He loved how her areolae and nipples were puffy even when she wasn't aroused and that they crinkled up a little and grew more engorged when she _was_. He loved that they were wideset so that he could lay his head between them. He loved that they were firm to his touch yet soft enough to bob and bounce when she was athletically (or sexually) active.

But what he loved the most was the reactions he could elicit from her when he played with them.

Her puffy peaks were tweaked and pinched by his thumbs and index fingers, while the rest of his hands massaged her breasts like bread dough.

Callum nipped and kissed at her jawline and gently nudged his nose under her chin.

Rayla got the message and arched her head back, exposing her throat. His moist lips and hot breath travelling over that tender part of her anatomy made her feel vulnerable, but at the same time she knew that she could trust him with her body, and that if she did, he would lead her to pleasures she only had dreamed of as of yet.

He grunted approvingly at her show of submissiveness, and trailed a path down to the valley of her bust.

She kept her hands over her head on the pillow, making it so much easier to squirm under his touch, easier to make her boobs sway enticingly on her chest.

She realized she'd wrapped her legs around his middle (though she had no recollection of doing so) and her sopping cleft rubbed needily along his recovered length, betraying her true thoughts long before she could voice any protest.

“Naaaeee,” she whimpered and gasped as his mouth captured her breasts.

If she'd thought he was eager when he'd played with them earlier, then he was positively ravenous now. Her prince licked a spiraling wet trail from the broad base to her swollen peak. She wanted to thrust her boobs in his face, but he held her forcefully down, making her understand that once again, she was his to ravish.

He paused, and her breath hitched at the sudden loss of stimulation, then traced her puffy areola with his tongue in a loose, sloppy circle neglecting cruelly the painfully taut nub in the center.

Her chest jerked violently and her thighs clamped down on his hips. The crude, slimy lick sent a shock straight down to her fluttering pussy while at the same time a slight queasiness at the unusual sensation spread though her upper body.

She was now torn between the desire to back away and bucking for more, but in his firm grip, all she could do was squirm and mewl.

Callum licked again. And again. His tongue hungrily swirled across her engorged bud, never stopping, only occasionally slowing down to an agonizing crawl that just made her body cry out for more. Just when she thought it couldn't get delightfully worse, he bit down on the fat areola and she realised there was no bound to his ingenuity when it came to this special kind of torture.

His hot mouth clamped down, slurping and sucking, and she could feel her pulse throbbing in the bud.

As he bit her nipple, the flash of sharp yet subdued pain brought forth an array of conflicting emotions.

It told her that she was his to use, his to tease and pleasure and touch as he saw fit; but it also reminded her that it was her prince who currently lay between her thighs, kissing and fondling her and telling her in so many words that he wanted her to bear his child.

She would've wept at the prospect of them being husband and wife, but she didn't want to show him that particular weakness. Yet.

Though he had no obligations to her, of course, and she certainly wouldn't pressure him into anything, Callum didn't strike her as the type of man who would leave a woman to fend for herself.

And since he'd deliberately told her that he wanted her to take the chance…

Callum let the swollen nub slip out and his teeth scratched so agonizingly slow over the sensitive skin that she finally lost it.

She couldn't hold back any more, couldn't be the demure servant he deserved. She didn’t shove him off or try to get away. No, she clasped his head with her hands, fingers weaved into his hair, and pressed him down; encouraging him to devour her tits more, using them as he wanted as long he did it _more_.

She could feel his grin on her hot skin at her wanton display of need but she didn't care any more, decorum had flown out the window the minute he'd pressed his lips on her sex, she'd just been to stubborn to realise it until now.

He started to alternate between breasts, his mouth lathering her other boob with the same eager attention.

She heard herself cry out, and that’s all it took. With a growl, he slid up against her and thrust into her.

But he was too eager, too riled up from mauling her, abusing her tits with his mouth and hands, and so his push failed to penetrate her.

Instead, his hard length slid up along the slick labia and over her drenched pubes.

Callum grunted heatedly as he passionately mouthed her neck, his teeth dragging across her skin, stinging exquisitely. He started to hump her body undeterred, and with each hungry love bite, each lap of his tongue, each excited thrust of his cock slipping across her lips and missing her pussy, her fear grew that he would release on her belly, leaving her woefully unfulfilled.

But then she realised that he just wanted to tease her by giving her closely, but not quite, what she needed and the elven girl wanted to cry out in desperation.

She was bare under him, dripping like a broken faucet, and her nipples, hell, her _c_ _lit_ was so hard that she felt like she could cut glass with it. How much more wanted he to wind her up?

With his next thrust, his glans pushed through her outer lips and pressed into her. She could feel him straining to get the right angle, trying to enter her and claim her like nature intended, but slipped upwards again.

Rayla reached her breaking point. There was only so much a woman could endure. Her hips moved of their own accord, grinding against him and not letting him pull away, even for a second.

She wanted him. She needed him.

Callum let out a muffled cry as she rubbed her pussy against him, giving into that growing hunger. Her next thrust against him slammed the spongy head of his cock against her clit, and now she actually cried, from pleasure and frustration.

And then he took finally pity on her.

He loosed a long, satisfied groan as he sank an inch into her silken interior.

Rayla used his momentarily distraction to slip her chest between his arms and lunged up, clasping her arms around his neck. With tears of joy in her eyes she kissed him fully on the mouth. "Oh, thank you, Callum, please, more..." She didn't care how pathetic she sounded, all that mattered to her now was that he’d stopped his sweet torture.

She froze briefly as she realised what she'd just said. "Please, mah prince, don't tease me any more, A need you so much, please..." She nibbed and kissed along his jaw line and throat, trying to placate him for her casual use of his name, very much afraid he might leave her high and dry (thought that last part would be very much metaphorical) for her transgression.

To her immense relief, he simply pushed her gently down onto the mattress before he sank deep into her tunnel.

He employed a slow, rocking rhythm and she thought she could die from joy. She pulled him down, not wanting him to hover above her. She wanted to be buried under him, wanted to feel his heat, wanted him to rub against her body, wanted him to enjoy her body as much as he liked.

Callum tried to be careful and gentle, he really did.

He’d brought Rayla to the brink of tears with his teasing, but admittedly inadvertently so. He’d just had too much fun playing with her body, he’d wanted her to feel good, and by the way she’d reacted, he’d done a pretty good job.

But now he’d realised that maybe, he’d overdone it.

So when his mouth was on hers again, it was a far more gentle, but no less passionate kiss than the one before.

They moved their heads, brought them neck to neck without breaking the kiss. Rayla breathed hard through her nose as was he, and when his tongue gently circled hers, instead of overwhelming her, it invited her to the dance.

The lovely elf arched into him, mewling softly, and Callum hoped he conveyed sure enough how much she meant to him.

That he didn’t just lusted for her shapely body, but that he came to appreciate her over the years she’d served him. Which now, and that surprised him more than anyone, apparently had grown into falling in love with her.

He pulled back, and slammed into her again, and she gasped, whined.

She locked her legs around his hips and started to love him more actively back.

She didn’t thrust upwards, didn’t want to break the spell of that wonderful, languid rhythm yet. Instead she used the leverage to grind against him, causing his thick cock to rub so pleasurably tight along her walls.

The way she moved her hands over his body, clinging to his shoulders and pawing at his back like she wanted to touch him everywhere at once, the way she squirmed under him to create more friction, it all made him loose himself in their love making until nothing existed for him any more than her and their shared pleasure.

Cute shivers ran through her whenever his fingers traced her ears, stroked her neck or kneaded her supple boobs and they reached down to her pussy where he felt them in his manhood.

He added a trembling, quick roll of his hips after every thrust, causing his groin to semi-rub over her clit and sharp flashes of pleasure raced through Rayla’s body.

Callum grunted, a familiar tingle rising in his groin and he knew he couldn’t delay the inevitable any longer.

He entangled himself from her as fluidly as he could as to not disturb their motions as much, and instead braced his upper body on his forearms, his hips now pounding more forcefully against her.

He couldn’t tear his eyes from Rayla underneath him. She had her eyes squeezed shut, lost in the feel of his body in her arms and his cock inside of her, and her body rocked in time with his thrusts.

Suddenly, her arms pressed him down again, the lock of her legs tightening. Despite that, he managed to thrust hard and deep into her; half a dozen strokes later she tore her lips from his.

Her body arched up, practically lifting him with her for a few moments, her head lolling back and she loosed a cry as her tightly wound muscles released her climax.

Her walls clenched around him, eager for another torrent of potent spunk.

“Rayla,” Callum groaned as he got pressed between her breasts by her hands, his own peak following swift.

Her body fell back into the mattress, but the elf girl beneath him continued to shudder and buck as he humped his load into her. Strong muscles rippled behind silky skin up and down his prick and he shuddered as the sensation set his oversensitive nerves ablaze.

Each jerk of his loins against her sex squished audibly as her own fluids drenched their junction.

They clung to each other as they rode their orgasms, his chest pressed against her tits, and their lips locked together.

Soon they separated again, gasping for breath as the aftershocks flowed through them. His hips jerked, trying to force the last dribbles of his seed deeper into her, while her pulsing vagina eagerly massaged it for more.

They lay like this for a while, exhausted and content. With time, their hard breathing relaxed, and they started to exchange sweet little kisses.

“Stay, mah prince. Aam yers now. Stay, sae A will bear yer child.” she whispered, softly stroking his back, revelling in the little, pleasurable shivers her touch elicited from him.

Callum stayed inside her until it was physically impossible, and Rayla whined regretfully that she had to let him go, missing that delightful fullness already.

Callum rolled off of her and she snuggled her head immediately against his chest, one thigh across his, her legs slightly splayed to give her sore pussy some space.

“You called me Callum.”

“Ye got mushy on me.”

Callum looked at his girlfriend for five and wife of three years. “Guilty as charged.”

“What a weird ritual. And this is really how humans conceive?”

“…Some.” he said hesitantly.

Rayla looked up. “Callum…”

“Okay, okay. It’s called ‘roleplay’,” he admitted sheepishly. “Humans do it to spice up their sex life.”

His wife raised a brow. “Are ye saying ye’re already bored with me in our bed?”

“No, no, _gods_ no!” His eyes widened in shock.

“Callum, relax,” she giggled. “Aam just messing with ye.”

She sighed. “Ye’re so fun to rile up. Easy, too.”

“Not funny. Anyway, it’s all about living out a fantasy. You can play a role, be something you’re not, a commoner, or a noble, or do something you normally wouldn’t-”

“And yer fantasy is tae ravish and impregnate one of yer female servants?”

“No, my fantasy was to ravish and impregnate you as my servant.”

She giggled again. “Made ye feel in charge, huh? Honestly, A liked ye being assertive for once.”

“Hey!” Callum protested indignantly, “I _am_ assertive!”

“Yes, but ye’re sweet-assertive. Ye take me, and then ye’re pleasuring me until A cry out for ye tae stop, but ye don’t until Aam practically begging for ye tae stop, and then ye give me one more orgasm, just because ye can. That’s not the same. Here, ye were using me for yer pleasure. Not with violence,” she added when she sensed Callum’s immediate apprehension, “But with control. It was… exhilarating, tae be honest. A liked it. Maybe because A know ye would never really go against mah wishes. _And_ because A was so lucky that mah prince decided to share his pleasure with little old me.”

She grinned at him. "Did ye like that little number with mah mouth?"

"God, yes! Though you had me a bit worried there for a moment…"

Rayla pouted pretend innocently. "But it would've been out of character for a dainty young servant girl tae be able to throat her well-endowed prince already at the very first try."

Hearing her say this, in that playfully meek voice, made his cock twitch again.

Rayla felt a fresh trickle of her arousal seep through her lips as his cock pulsed to hardness again, rubbing over her thigh as it did so.

Callum moved to his side and his hand stroked her side and belly making her giggle. “Do you think it took?”

“With all the stuff you were spraying into me? I don’t think there is a way it won’t. I thought I could feel my belly bulge.”

A naughty gleam flashed in her eyes. “But if you wanna make _really_ sure…” Grinning, she shoved him onto his back again.

In a swift motion she straddled his body and sat down on his loins, her muscular thighs squeezing his sides.

Callum half rose to meet her kiss and she cupped his face in her hands as their tongues began a passionate dance.

Rayla cooed as she felt the hot, pulsing prick nestle snugly in between her wet cleft as she settled down.

Very slowly at first, she slid her netherlips along his length.

“Mmh, Callum… Can ye feel how wet Aam? It’s like mah pussy is drooling all over you…”

Callum let out a strangled moan. The slick little folds past her outer labia gliding titillatingly along his cock caused him to grow almost painfully erect. Hot moisture was being spread over his shaft and his manhood pulsed and flexed as his wife rocked backed and forth.

She leaned forward, bracing on her forearms like he’d done earlier, their roles now reversed.

"Mah sweet, sweet prince," Rayla cooed. She kissed him lovingly before parting her lips with a soft wet smack from his.

The elf girl altered the angle of her hips slightly, so that the throbbing nub of her clit was now rubbing along his length, causing them both to moan out loud.

He tried to leverage out of under her, to switch their position, no doubt to rut her into nirvana a third time, but Rayla had the upper hand.

She didn’t want to give up this particular position, in which she would have the best control over her body, her movements.

Using the strength in her thighs to hold him down, she rubbed her ample breasts, her peaked nipples against his chest to make her husband weak with lust.

Rayla reached down between them, unceremoniously pushing his manhood halfway inside. Callum gasped as his dick drove a few inches into her tight pussy before a strong squeeze of her inner linings around his cock seemed to convince him of how beneficial that mastery would be to him, too.

With a soft moan, he ceded his struggle and only jerked his hips now and then instinctively up to her.

"A have pleased ye as yer loyal servant this night, mah prince,” she whispered and sat herself upright on his hips, “Now let me please ye as yer dutiful wife."

Rayla felt him sink right down to the root of his shaft into her, now completely engulfed in the fierce heat of her snatch. The elven woman settled her shapely rear onto his lap, letting his shaft penetrate her deep.

She rocked her hips, testing, and when she was convinced that he would be a good husband, letting her do as she pleased, she clenched her sheath around him as a reward, giving his hot cock a long, wringing stroke with her slippery insides.

Quiet little squelching sounds filled the room as their hips met gently over and over again.

It was both incredible and frustrating at the same time and Callum ached to buck his hips up and just take his wife. But that wasn’t what she desired right now, and so he stayed his want.

He felt himself thicken slightly more inside her and his cock rasped along her tight slimy walls with increased friction as it became harder for her to maintain the rhythm on the broad shaft that filled her so completely.

Rayla moaned softly as she leaned back, her hands bracing on his legs. She lifted her hips up and down, and as she began yet another slow descent down his cock, Callum could see droplets of her moisture being squeezed out despite the tight grip her pussy had on him, running down his length before they seeped into his pubes like dew. With every stroke she moved her hips further down between his thighs until the strain on his cock against her upper wall grew too strong and it sprang from her cunt like a slingshot.

An unmanly whine escaped Callum’s throat as he slipped out of the heat of her flesh and the relative chill of the room ghosted over his cock.

Rayla giggled, obviously enjoying teasing him like that, and nestled her moist lips at the juncture where his shaft met his balls.

“Rayla, please…” He reached up, and gently circled her nipples, then traced down over her breasts. Conversely, she slid her fingers up his shaft, softly teasing the head of his cock.

She felt his manhood pulse almost angrily, eager to return into her hot cavern, and as she looked at Callum’s face it was clear that he wanted it as desperately, despite his struggle not to loose himself in her loving touch.

After a few more seconds of sweet agony she took pity on him (and her) and lifted her hips enough to place him at her entrance.

She let her lips slip partially over the glans, her opening giving the tip a sordid wet smooch.

Callum strained against the urge to simply buck upwards, and then slowly, torturously slowly, she lowered herself onto him again.

"Oh… Callum…" she whimpered. He arched his back, groaning, and gripped her thighs, pressing down, trying to push her further onto his cock. Her lips slid down; teasingly, she backed off once or twice then resumed, making it very clear that she was the one in charge. Each time, Callum bit back a frustrated groan, instead panting heavily, and he felt that by the time she would’ve settled, he wouldn’t last a second more.

Finally she sat on his loins again, a dreamy smile on her face as her lips kissed the base of his cock and she moved in small circles, bedding him in.

"Oh moon and stars," she laughed, breathless as her thighs trembled and he felt her muscles clench around him. "One day… One day I’ll come just from taking yer brute human prick up my poor little pussy. Phew!" She fanned herself with a hand while the other rested on his chest holding her upright, as Rayla’s sensitive snatch tried to accommodate his manhood once more.

She bent down and a small gasp escaped her as the movement caused his cock to slide against her walls. Grabbing his shoulders, she braced against him, her nipples lightly brushing his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Rayla kissed her way up his chest to his neck, before capturing his mouth with hers.

Her kiss was hot and feverish, her silvery bangs forming a curtain around their faces, creating a little enclosed space, shielding their passion for a few precious moments a bit from the surrounding world, allowing to loose themselves completely into the heated kiss until Callum started to gently rock into her, only an inch at a time.

"Gods, Rayla, you’re so tight," he groaned. He realized how corny that sounded, but he couldn’t help it, that was what was on the forefront of his mind right now.

Thankfully, Rayla took it in good stride. “That’s because yer monster of a cock is stretching mah poor pussy sae much!” she snarled in mock outrage before impaling herself on him with a delighted moan. She did it again, and again, each time mewling into his mouth as the head of his cock reached so wonderfully deep.

To Callum, it felt like she was licking out the inside of his mouth. She was completely lost in the act, her pelvis humping into his as she held his head turned at the angle that would let her slide her tongue as deep as it would go into his mouth.

His jaw trembled slightly and his eyes were closed in a daze as she softly parted her lips from his.

Rayla pushed herself upright once more into a proper riding position and swept her hair back with her hands to give him an unhindered view of her bobbing breasts.

Though she certainly had had fun playing the demure maid getting ravished by her prince, this was definitely one of her more favourite positions.

She liked to have a more active role in the act of pleasuring her husband than just whining and clutching at his body from underneath him.

With him splayed before her, his body for her to sink her nails and teeth into him, his whimpers and moans only for her to elicit, the utter awe on his face when he watched her body dance against his hips, how could a woman not take pride in this act, to have her lover to become so completely undone due to her ministrations? And she loved the control she had in this position, that she could more than anything delay his reaction until she was ready, too… Not that he left her hanging in any other position, though; Callum was a very generous lover who liked to please her as much as he liked to get pleased. Sometimes even more so…

At that thought her muscles clenched firmly around him and she moved her hips deliberately slowly down so that his manhood could get a good feel of every inch of her burning pussy.

Her husband groaned her name almost painedly and thrust the rest of his cock impatiently into her.

"Gods, Callum," she gasped, the sharp shock of pleasure causing her to draw her nails lightly, deliciously over his chest.

The low growl of her voice surprised her mildly. When had she become so possessive about him?

Was it the weeks after their engagement, when almost every eligible noble woman tried (some rather bluntly) to convince him that they were a better catch?

Or when it became clear that some wouldn't even respect their marriage and still tried to persuade him that he could do better, a fact that had her take a vow that she would make sure in their private moments that in public, his mind would be always on her. A task that, given how his public affections often teetered on the indecent, she executed very well.

No. It had started long before that, when he’d started to grow into the handsome young man currently between her thighs, and young women who wouldn’t give him a second glance before had started to flock around him. They hadn’t respected neither Callum’s obvious disinterest in them nor his and Rayla’s relationship already in full bloom. They’d simply flirted with him like she didn’t exist.

At first, she’d thought it had to do with her being an elf, and though that had hurt she _kinda_ understood it. But as soon as she’d learned it was because she wasn’t a noble, things changed. It was one thing to be hated, irrationally but still with some kind of foundation. Her people had killed King Harrow after all. But to be considered beneath them had ignited something in her.

She’d started to show her claim more openly, through touches and kisses and that steely smile that was so eerily sweet that you were automatically inclined to search your back for knives. Nowadays, those annoyances happened significantly less. Go figure…

Not that she believed Callum's mind would ever wander, even without her 'extra effort', but on the one hand, she didn't exactly have to force herself to do it, quite the opposite, and on the other, it was simply too much fun to turn his brain into mush between her thighs and breasts than not to do it.

A heated gasp from Callum brought her out of her reverie and by the way his hips bucked and his cock twitched inside her, she could tell he was close; not that she was far behind…

She rocked her hips steadily, her thighs pressing rhythmically against his sides.

Her palms rested on his belly for better control of her movements, her fingers gently stroking through the wispy hairs.

Callum just watched her, enraptured, like she was some kind of goddess, his eyes flickering over her body, from her bobbing tits to their junction and back.

It was that look on his face, the slight, dazed smile and the adoring, admiring gaze that she had envisioned when she told him that little story about giving handjobs for sweets.

She blushed and her lower body lost for a short moment its rhythm as a thought flashed into her mind. _I definitely wouldn't have minded giving him a handjob if he'd looked at me like that._

Suddenly, riding him like this wasn't enough any more.

With a curled finger, she beckoned him to join her.

He sat up swiftly, eager to embrace his wife again.

Rayla yelped as the angle of his penetration suddenly changed, but her outcry was swallowed by his hungry mouth.

Little squeaks escaped her as his cock jabbed repeatedly into her walls as they settled down into the new position. She wrapped her arms around him, holding them both upright and he let his hands wander between their bodies.

Each of his hands found a breast and he cupped and squeezed them, the soft flesh spilling between his fingers.

Now it was her turn to swallow his moans and she grinned against his lips at this reaction. _Boys…_

He pinched her nipples, tracing over and around them, giving them little tugs, while her tits softly bobbed as she continued to rock against him.

She dug her nails into his back and mouthed gently at his neck to muffle herself, leaving little bite marks.

He kissed her neck, her throat, and once again travelled downwards, aided by her spine arching back, giving him better access to her bosom.

Callum bent his head, kissing his way down her valley. "Oh valley of plenty," he murmured raptly as he buried his face between her breasts.

"I should've never taught you that song," Rayla giggled, stroking lovingly through his hair while he mouthed up along the underside of her left breast.

Callum’s tongue drew a trail up the generous swell of her mound to its peak, where he circled the turgid, slightly rippled areola, before placing an open mouthed kiss over her nipple. She mewled softly, one hand clutching his head as if to anchor herself to her sanity.

The ripe berry popped into his mouth and he wettened it with his slimy tongue. He suckled and licked at it and the erect nub of dark pink flesh in its middle, eliciting little encouraging coos of his wife.

His hands replaced by his mouth, Callum let them glide down, over the gentle arc of Rayla’s athletic back and her rocking hips, allowing himself to revel in the play of firm muscles beneath soft skin, until he arrived at the supple hills of her ass.

He reached further down, the tips of his fingers ghosting over her crack until he felt his shaft. Gently, he stroked her swollen, yet thinly stretched lips that swallowed his cock ravenously, and Rayla whimpered at the tickling touch.

She pressed her body closer to his and almost yanked his head back from her bust, kissing him passionately as soon as his disheveled face appeared.

Her husband trembled slightly between her thighs and she knew he was close; but she was sore, so very deliciously sore and therefore this would be the last time for the night.

She wanted to be able to say she saved the best for last.

She ground her hips languidly against his, keeping her lover just outside his breaking point, while peppering his face with affectionate kisses some more.

"Did you like me talking about jerking of boys behind the barns, letting them play with my tits?" she murmured into his ear. "I thought it would excite you, because you know very well that no boy but you had gotten a taste of my body before I finally became off limits," Rayla teased while nibbling lovingly along the rim of his auricle.

Those words were nearly, but not quite, enough to make him give his young, beautiful wife what they both so desperately craved.

Rayla must have sensed it because she stopped riding him. She sat down fully onto him so that his cock was completely enveloped in her searing heat.

The gentle massage her muscles administered wasn’t exactly helping his restraint, though..

“I want you, Callum. I want you to make my belly swell with our child,” she said softly.

Then she picked up the pace again, this time with determination, and started to gyrate back and forth in his lap, one arm wrapped around his body for leverage.

They lost themselves in the intense rhythm; bucking and jerking, Rayla’s right hand woven tightly into Callum’s hair, while the nails on her left bit slightly into his back.

Time and again, Rayla pulled his head out of her cleavage, pressing her lips onto his in an open mouthed, heated kiss, only to shove him back down after a few seconds. Meanwhile, Callum continued to molest her ass, squeezing and kneading the pliable flesh as if he wanted to sculpt clay.

His grip became tight and a shiver ran through him as his orgasm drew nearer.

"I'm close," he growled into her bountiful bosom.

Goosebumps erupted were his hot breath hit her already heated, sweaty skin and her core tightened almost painfully.

"Come for me, Callum," the elven girl begged.

"Rayla…" he gasped. "Gods, Rayla…"

"Come for me…" she whispered again, bottoming out at the end of each stroke. Her moist lips rubbed over his pubes as her hips trembled after each thrust, the muscles in her thighs and butt straining.

"Rayla…" He bucked into her as she rode him unwaveringly, desperate for her own peak.

A high, piercing scream escaped Rayla as her love tunnel clamped down onto his thick shaft as the rasping and gliding along her walls became finally too much to bear. The inner muscles twisted around his shaft, rippling up and down the prick that filled her so completely, and it almost felt like her pussy was suckling on his fat glans.

She yanked his head back and kissed him full on the lips, muffling her shrill cries while swallowing his own grunts and gasps as her climax triggered his.

Callum gripped her butt as hard as he could, his finger digging into the springy muscles so deep it almost hurt, pressing her hips firmly against his, burying his manhood as deep as he possible in her sex.

Her husband’s body trembled and bucked as the potent seed spurted from his cock in large, thick ropes, but she held him tight in the crushing grip of her thighs and arms, revelling in the feeling of him coming undone in her embrace.

Her entire body clenched around her lover, grasping as much of him as it could. Her pussy trapped his cock like a milking fist while her hips rocked curtly against his lap, trying to get his load even deeper. Her legs had locked his body into place and her thighs pressed eagerly against his sides in time with her sharp thrusts.

For a few moments, it felt to them like it would never end and they didn’t want it to, but eventually, they slowed, their movements coming to a staggering halt when their cramped muscles released, trembling, their tension.

When the brunt of her orgasm finally washed over, Rayla’s body went limp all at once and she slumped exhausted against his chest, leaving her twitching and mewling in his embrace as the last aftershocks of her peak raced though her limbs.

Callum’s hips jerked one last time, then they stilled, too. He held his wife’s soft figure upright in his lap, gently stroking her back as she came down from her high. Soon they would have to snuggle under the covers to warm their cooling bodies, but right now he allowed himself to relish the residual heat, the slickness of her sweaty skin and the fact that he still was semi-erect in her softly twitching cavern.

“You okay?” he murmured into her ear.

“Mhm.”

“You ready to move?”

“Mh, but not too much,” came a drowsy whisper from the nape of his neck. “’m sae sore,” Rayla added with a giggle.

She whimpered as he tried to lay back but not disturb her too much.

“Carefully-eeeep!” A little yep cut her warning short as Callum lost his balance and slumped the last inches down onto the mattress.

His cock slipped out and a trickle of their juices dripped out of her womanhood.

Rayla sighed, and since it already happened, she might reposition herself as well. She slid slightly upwards and to the side, one leg draped possessively across Callum’s thighs.

He shifted a bit so that he rested on his side, turned towards her and pulled a blanket over their bodies. Their legs were entangled and Rayla’s body was so close to his that he could feel the warmth radiating from her.

Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful that he had half a mind of getting up to retrieve his sketching materials if that hadn’t meant to disturb her slumber or leave her side. Not to mention that she would’ve no doubt found it incredibly weird that he would leave her embrace for something like that.

_Oh well._

He softly stroked her belly, in which his seed hopefully was taking root right now. They'd talked about it a long time, and now... Last week they'd decided that it was time to try and yesterday had been the last possible day of Rayla's contraception potion's effectiveness. Perhaps it was a bit too optimistic, to be successful right at the first attempt, but he was positively giddy to see her belly swelling.

Maybe once she was showing, he could get her to pose for him. He could already barely tear his eyes from her to do the actual sketching when she did, but her, heavy with their child… He was sure she would be positively radiant.

A little affectionate sigh escaped as he once more realised how lucky and happy he was that she choose to share their lives with him. To think that their first encounter happened under murderous intentions on her behalf...

Rayla must’ve noticed the slight change in his posture.

“Ye’re getting mushy again?” she asked without opening her eyes.

“A bit.”

“Go tae sleep, luv. We dornt know if it had taken yet. A expect yer best performance until Aam showing and believe me, ye _will_ need yer good night’s rest for that.”

He chuckled slightly at that. Of course his wife was as stubborn and determined when it came to conceiving as she did with everything else to which she’d set her mind. Which was, honestly, a bit worrisome.

"Thank you for indulging me."

"Well, A enjoyed it very much. And it certainly made our first try for a child very memorable."

“I love you.”

“Love ye too. Now _sleep_.”

With a last squeeze of her rump, he settled himself for sleep.

_Oh well, it was never said that being prince was easy…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, That was the first part of this two parter, I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> If you are a bit confused about the progression of the story, well, Callum and Rayla are staying mostly in character, but since they are so happily married and in love with each other, there are a few instances were they simply can't help from breaking character now and then, especially at the end.
> 
> And now your humble writer awaits your verdict: Do you hate it? Do you like it? Anything in between?  
> Then please let me know, leave a Kudos and/or a comment, because those make my day brighter, and I can use it, for tonight/tomorrow is a storm warning issued by the weather service... ;-)


	2. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now a little (as I hope) fluffy and funny conclusion, nothing much, but it was stuck in my head and I had to add it.

“A hate ye, ye bastard!”

“Yes, dear.”

“Ye will never put yer willy anywhere near me again!”

“Yes, dear.”

“And stop calling me dear!”

“Yes, d- my love.”

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

“Breath, Rayla, breath!”

“Dornt- tell me- what to-” Another ear piercing scream prevented the feisty elf from finishing her sentence and Callum squeezed her hand, both as moral support and to prevent her from crushing his fingers.

It hurt him physically to see his wife in so much pain, but nobody had claimed that childbirth was easy.

The best nurses and doctors of both Katolis and Xadia surrounded them, but the numbing concoctions they’d applied had only worked so much.

Another wail erupted from her throat, the loudest so far, and then another, fainter scream joined in.

“It’s a girl!” one of the midwives declared.

The umbilical cord got cut and the baby was handed along to be examined and washed.

“You’re doing great, love. I’m so proud of you!”

“Aye? Remember that the next time A forget one of yer silly court procedur- AAAAAAAAH!”

“And her twin sister!”

“See? You’ve done it!”

"Doesn’t- feel- like- it’s over-” Rayla managed to gasp between labored breaths.

A midwife looked between her legs. “Seems like we have a surprise guest. You have to push, it’s looks like the third wants to crawl after its sisters.”

“The _third_?” asked Rayla and Callum in unison.

“Push!” ordered a nurse.

“GAAAAAAAAAH!”

“Oh valley of plenty,” muttered Callum under his breath, though not quietly enough for Rayla not to hear. Or perhaps not so subdued at all, because the male doctors and assistants snorted while the midwives and nurses were torn between giggling and indignation.

“Ye think that’s funny, ye-” And then she screamed between contractions a stream of elven expletives at him that she had yet to cover in his language lessons.

While the humans in the room more or less guessed the gist, the elves started to chuckle and one or two actually blushed at Rayla’s colourful language.

“We’re having an unexpected third child, so, yeah, pretty funny.”

“Ye- Ye-” She cried again, and while a nurse announced a boy, she slumped against Callums arm, sobbing.

At first, he thought he had upset his wife for real, until he could make out soft laughter. “Aye…” she sighed, exhausted. “Pretty funny.”

Then their children got handed over to them, washed and wrapped in soft white towels. Rayla took the girls and laid them to her chest, while Callum cradled their son.

“We’ll give you some privacy for a while. In an hour or so we will make final examinations.”

“Thank you all,” Callum smiled.

“It is an honour. Princess Rayla, Prince Callum.” The doctors and nurses bowed and took their leave.

Soon, the babies started to grow restless and the girls in Rayla’s arms made very clear what they needed.

She sighed as she opened the loose robe for which she had traded her normal wear for the duration of her labour.

“They're yer kids alright, barely born and already as hungry as a starved banther.”

Callum chuckled and pulled a chair to her bed, so he could sit next to his wife, quietly watching Rayla nursing the babies. _Their children…_ It was a little hard to grasp yet, even though they had nine months to prepare for it. They were parents now, with everything that entailed. He looked at his wife as she smiled so sweetly and content down at her daughters, sucking with child-like earnest and he realized, that come what may, he wouldn’t want to have it any other way. _In for a penny, in for a pound..._

Rayla noticed him staring at her lost in thought and couldn’t resist to rib him lightly. “Aye, yer daddy better take a good look when A feed ye, because from now on that will be the only time he gets tae see mommy’s tits. Because there is nae way in hell he’s going to go near her naked body ever again after all he put her through.” Despite her words, she was talking in a soothing tone, because that was all that mattered to the newborns.

Callum grinned at his son, answering in tone. “Don’t listen to her, little one. Your mommy loves daddy very much and there isn’t a chance that as soon she is feeling well enough she won’t be all over his-”

“Callum!” Rayla shrieked, startling for a moment the peacefully suckling sisters.

“Sh, sh, sh,” she cooed to calm them again.

“Callum!”, she hissed, “Dornt talk tae our son like that!”

“What? It isn’t like he understands anything I say-”

“Callum, dornt. A love ye, ye know A do, but please, dornt be weird.”

“But you can?”

“Pretty much, aye.”

“That’s not fair.” He pouted mockingly.

“Given that _A_ was the one having tae go through all of this, A think it is.” A promising grin appeared on her lips. “But if ye want, A’ll make it up tae ye.”

“So no denial of your wifely duties?”

“Depends on how well ye can convince me of yer expertise in these matters.”

Callum kissed her temple. “I think I can manage.”

Rayla leaned against his shoulder and he leaned his cheek against her head. “A love ye,” she whispered.

“Love you, too.”

In a while, the healers would join them again, and so the couple indulged in the quiet and serenity, their little world at least for now as perfect as can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, non-smut doesn't come as lightly to me as smut, so I hope you liked it nonetheless.  
> Please leave a kudos and/or a review if you did or didn't, I'm not afraid of criticism, I welcome it even, in the hopes to become a better writer,  
> Have a nice day, ladies and gentlemen! :-)


End file.
